I'm Here
by BetterCloud5
Summary: Life has always been like hell for Konan. Related to a woman who is evil and think that she is a mistake. A complicated middle school life. Losing someone very important to her. Shocking news that has been revealed to her at her 2nd year of high school. She has never revealed her private life to anyone except for her best friend, Deidara. What will happen when someone pursues her?
1. The Unexpected Meeting

I'm Here: The Unexpected Meeting

Konan sat quietly in the corner, drank her cherry coke, and wondered why she was here to begin with. She had specifically told Deidara that she didn't want to go but instead of being at home making paper flower, doing homework, and practice singing and playing the violin, like she always did, but instead she was forced to come to Deidara's party filled with the stench of alcohol and the harsh smell of marijuana. The music, pounding so loud, and the scent of drugs gave Konan a headache. She got up, put her cherry coke down on the table, and was on her way to the front door. She walked past a group of people dancing, a couple that was grinding against each other and opened the door but felt shut close.

"Where do you think your going, un?" said the drunk blonde.

"Wat does it look like? I'm getting the hell outta here. You know how much trouble I would be if my mom caught me here at a party full of drugs and alcohol? She would kill me,"said Konan.

"Aww, Don't be so negative, un. She won't catch you. You don't live with her anymore, right. Then you'll be fine. What mommy doesn't know, won't hurt her. Now go look for a new friend instead of being a loner ok, un."

Konan looked back and saw her friend go back to her boyfriend, Sasori.

"What do I do now?" she said, sighing.

She walked over to the chair that she sat in earlier, sat down, and crossed her legs. She got a lot of stares. Deidara persuaded her to wear a short skirt that came up to her butt, a white long-sleeve shirt the showed the top of her large breast, knee-high combat boots that had a five-inch heel on both, and her hair, as always, in a bun with a flower. She felt naked, but there was one stare that kept bugging her. A guy in the corner with orange spiked hair and piercings on his nose. He wore baggy black jeans and black rock band shirt that from washing it too much and his skin was pale. She felt really creeped out by this guy. It's like he could see right through her, literally. Then she noticed that he started to come up to her."Keep yourself together, Konan," she thought to herself. She had to admit to herself that she was kinda attracted to him.

"Hi,"the strange guy said to her in a deep, scary voice.

"Hi," she said to him, giving him a slight smile,"What's your name?"

"Pein and what might yours be? Let me guess... Konan?"

Konan was shocked. She didn't know his guy but yet he knew her name.

"H-How did you know my name?" She said trying to act as calm as possible.

"Lucky guess."

"I-I don't believe you."

"Okay. Fine. Your famous all over school, Vice President of the Arts' Department." He leaned against the wall."Also known as the _Angel of Music_. Plus rumor has it that you're the daughter of the famous _Tayuya Yamada_." A smile crept up his mouth.

It was obvious that she was famous around school. She didn't really care but she did when people would take advantage of her for being famous for being related to that.. that... that _woman._

"You want a drink or something?"

"Umm sure. A cher-"she was about to say when he finished her sentence."Cherry coke," he said with a half-smile and left for a drink.

She got up."I have to get outta here," she said.

She felt totally creeped out by that guy named Pein. She walked as fast as she could so that Pein wouldn't see her leave. She didn't want to be rude but something about this guy gave her a bad feeling. She was about to head to the front door when somebody pushed her against the wall.

She look up to see it was Hidan."Hey Hidan. What happened?," she said with a worrying tone.

"Why did you break up with me, Kakuzu?" he slurred. He reeked of alcohol.

"Hidan, I'm not Kakuzu. You're... hurting... me."

she yelled trying to release his grip and pushing him away, but failed.

She felt Hidan touch her thigh. She tried to pull his hand away but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He pushed his chest into her breast, making it hard to breath, and lifted up the front of her skirt. She knew what was about to come and knew immediately that she didn't what this to happen. Again. She was about to scream when he gave her a hard sloppy kiss. Then he started to rub the front his pants against her panties. She didn't realize it until she felt hot tears coming down her cheeks that she was crying. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. Why didn't anyone help? Are the blind or something? But the worst was only beginning when she felt a hand creep into her underwear.

"What happened to your dick?" mumbled the drunk jashinist.

_Did Hidan really think that she was Kakuzu?_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes awaited for the pain to overcome her body when she felt Hidan yanked from her causing her to fall on the floor.

Konan looked up to see Pein holding Hidan by the shirt. He then pushed Hidan against the wall causing him to fall to the ground causing alot of attention. Not caring of the stares he was getting, he came to Konan, picked her up bridal style, and started toward the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" Konan said with a shakey voice, still processing what had happened.

"I'm taking you home," said with a calm expression, looking at her with his sparkling orange layered eyes,"It's okay to cry... If you want."

Konan felt all her emotions about burst. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. She felt all her feeling from middle school come back. She never thought that "_that_" would happen again. The whole walk home he hugged her tightly, protecting her from the dangers lying ahead.

* * *

He set her down gently and smiled at her softly. That was the first time she saw his true smile. He leaned down a little and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my flower," he whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand, put a piece if paper in it, and whispered in her ear again,"If you ever need me, I'm here."

He started walking toward an alley.

"Pein!" she called out to him. He stopped and turned his head.

"Thank you!" she said smiling at him.

He gave her another gentle smile and disappeared into the dark alley.

* * *

My first story. I really hoped you liked it. I will update real soon. Plz leave a review or make it your fav. Or just don't cuz I get lazy 2 :D

Love,

BetterCloud5


	2. The Confession

_Hey, Everybody, I'm back sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I have been kinda grounded. XD Can't be helped! XD Anyways here is chapter 2. Plus sorry if this chapter is kinda perverted but, hey, it isn't rated M for nothin' XD_

_P.S. Just to warn you the POV's are going to be all over the place but I plan to do POV's from Konan and Pein mostly._

* * *

**I'm Here,: The Confession  
**

**Konan's POV**

**2 weeks later**

It's been two weeks since I have seen Pein. I mean I have seen him around school but I keep avoiding him. Once, he tried to come up to me but I quickly went in the other direction. I don't know why but, in a way, he scares me. I don't even know who is. I don't know what it is about him but he gives me this aura that makes me afraid but when he helped me... I don't know. He just somehow made me feel... safe, in a way.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me, un?"

"Huh? oh sorry, Dei? What were you saying?"

"You know, ever since the party you've been out of it lately. Your not even helping me with our project that is due next week and you know I don't like libraries. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... Nothing."

Deidara gave me a grin from ear-to-ear.

"Could it be about that kid with piercings all over him?"

"... Maybe."

"Oh my god, you never did tell me what happened between you and him! Tell me! Tell me!"

I could feel a hot blush come across my face. I rested my head on my palm so Deidara wouldn't see me blushing but it was too late because in a matter of second she was right next to me and asking me for details.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! DID YOU TAKE HIM TO YOUR PLACE?! DID YOU GUYS DO IT?! OMG! YOU DID DO IT! HOW WAS IT?! DID YOU ENJOY IT?! IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN HOW ME AND MY SASORI-DANNA DO-"

I thought I was going to die but thankfully, Sasori shut Deidara before I could be ear-raped with thoughts of Deidara and Sasori having their playtime. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Saso."

"No problem."

"DANNAAAAA! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my brat." Sasori leaned down to kiss Deidara passionately. Deidara eagerly kissed back. After watching them makeout for five minutes, I decided to bail on them.

"Okay? I think I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! You have to tell me what happened between you and that kid?"

"Distract her for me, won't you, Saso?"

"No problem."

He leaned down again and kissed her again. I gathered my stuff and started to head to the front door before Deidara came to her senses to come chase after me.

* * *

I caught my breath at the bus stop, a few blocks away from the library. A few minutes awaiting the bus, it finally came. I stepped on the bus. I look for an open seat bu found that it was very crowded, so I decided to stand. I looked around only to see Pein himself sitting at the back of the bus writing something in his notebook. I quickly turned my head so that he wouldn't see me if he ever lifted his head. I tried to hide behind many tall people because, even though I was taller that Deidara by an inch, in reality, I am not that tall. I was relieved that he didn't see me yet, when all of a sudden, I feel a hand touching my butt. I turned around to see a very attractive man wearing a suit touching my butt.

"Don't move. I'll make it feel real good." he whispered in my ear, as he pulled me close to him.

Why_?!_I thought to myself, _First I see Pein and now I'm being touched by a pervert. Perfect! But I can't make a scene or else Pein will see me. _I felt my heart skip a beat when he slipped a hand under my skirt and started rubbing the bottom of my underwear. I could feel a hot blush crawl across my face.

"You're really pretty and cute. Did your parents ever teach you when to tell someone "NO". Hmm?" He whispered, licking the outer layer of my ear.

(A/N: In Japan, there have been many cases of this incident and usually the girl will just let them do it. lolz! XD I just thought of it because I kinda had writers block. XD )

I didn't really hear him because I got memories of 8th grade. _If you tell someone or disobey me, Konan, I'll kill you._ I froze when I felt him put two finger into my sweet spot. _No! I don't want this! Someone! Help me because I can't!_

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not harass under aged girls ?" A familiar deep voice said pulling me toward him. _Pein? Why is it always him that helps my in these situations?_

"Well you should tell your girlfriend not to act like a slut."

" Why, you!"

He pushed me behind him and punched the man so hard he fell into the crowd. Pein went over to him and started punching and kicking the guy so hard that I thought I heard the man's bones crack. I knew that I had to stop Pein or else he would kill him.

I pulled on the emergency stop brakes on the bus and, as the bus slowed down, I went to where Pein was.

"PEIN, STOP OR YOU'LL KILL HIM! LET'S GO!"

He immediately stopped and listened to me but quickly grabbed me and got off the bus. He dragged me along in a direction that scared me. He was dragging me toward the direction of my house. My arm started to go numb by his grip.

"Pein, let go of me. Your hurting me!"

He stopped, turned around to face me, and grabbed my face with his hands.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PUSH HIM AWAY?! THAT GUY WAS SO CLOSE TO RAPING YOU ON THE BUS!"

I pushed him away from me. For some reason, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!? I MET YOU ONLY ONCE AND NOW YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE ME! WHY!?"

I wiped away the tears that were now rolling non-stop down my face.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned down, and kissed me.

* * *

_Well hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update really really soon. Plz at least comment for me so I know if I did good or not. Pretty pretty, plz! XD_

_love,_  
_BetterCloud5_


	3. Scarred and the Big Suprise

_**Hey guy im back with a new chapter. I thought really hard about this story. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I'm Here: Scarred and the Big Suprise  
**

**Konan's POV's**

I pushed him away. I felt more tears come down my face. Why they were coming down my face was a big mystery. _Why did he kiss me? That's right. He said he loved me. Why me though? I am dirty and scarred. Why would anybody love me? Maybe he only loves my body?_

"You don't love me. You don't love me! You love my body like everyone else."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right! You only love my body. Well, Why didn't you say so?!"

I threw my school bag off and started to take my school uniform off hurriedly, starting with my sweater vest. After it was off, I started to quickly unbutton my shirt.

"Stop, Konan. I do love you. More than you know."

I didn't stop. I kept on unbuttoning my shirt. I felt like I needed to show him want I truly look like underneath. He started to come toward me but I started to back away.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOU NEED TO SEE!"

He stopped and looked confused but didn't obey me. He tried to stop me but I kicked him in the groin and saw him knell down in pain. At last, I got my shirt open.

"LOOK AT ME! DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?!"

I held open my shirt so he could see the _real_ me.

* * *

**Pein's POV**

My eyes were wide in shock. The gruesome scars that caressed her torso. They looked as if she…..

"Why? Why did you do this to yourself, Konan?"

"_Why?_ you ask. Get a nice good look! This is the _real_ me. Ugly, huh? Makes you want to throw up. Do you still love me? Do you still want a girl who has scars all over her body?"

I looked into her eyes that were full of tears. _Anger. Sadness. Hate. Despair. Helplessness. Why god? Why her? Tell me why you decided to let her do this._

"Yes. Yes, I do…."

I stood up, took off my hoodie, and put it on her. I made sure that she was covered and embraced her, gently rubbing her silky, soft hair, which for once was not in a bun.

"I know that life sucks. Believe me. You're not the only one, I also believe that God brought me to you to tell you that even those you hate yourself, I love you."

(A/N: the saying "even though you hate yourself, I love you" is an idea that I got from Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. It's a jdrama. Really cute if you want to see it. It's only 10 eps.)

I could hear her cry even more. Slowly I could feel her wrap her arms around me until they were hugging me back. I kissed that her forehead as a gesture to comfort her. I pulled away and smiled gently at her, wiping her tears away softly.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

**Konan's POV**

We enter my house. I check the time. 8:12.

"So you live by yourself?" he asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah. My mom and I don't really have a friendly relationship so she decide to put me in this two-story house. Of course, you know who my mom is. T_he famous Tayuya Yamada._" I responded back, as I lied down on the other couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is your relationship with your mom?"

"We don't get along very well. I haven't seen her since 8th grade. Her assistant comes to visit me ever other week but other than that I don't see her ever. I pretty much hate her. She doesn't care about me at all. She only cares about her reputation. Nothing more. She thinks of me as her "biggest mistake ever". She even told me." I looked away, trying not to show the tears welling up in my eyes.

There was several moments of silence.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Okay. I'll go make you some."

I sat up and smiled at him. I started heading toward the kitchen when my throat started to hurt. _It must have been from me running away from Deidara and screaming at Pein when we were fighting. _I clutched my throat in pain. _Really! At this time when Pein is right here. _I leaned against the wall to keep myself from falling. I could see Pein about to look over his shoulder to see what was making the noise. I quickly regained myself and started to head to the kitchen. I put my hand against the wall ever now and then to keep myself propped up. I finally got to the counter and opened the drawer. I grabbed an object that looked like an inhaler but it wasn't for Asthma. Something entirely different for my throat. I took long, shallow breaths and inhaled the drug to help my throat. I put my hands on the counter. Regaining my breath. I got to admit that drug in the inhaler taste like shit.

"You okay, Konan?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I looked over to see Pein looking worried at me. _Shit! What do I do? I'm not suppose to talk for 5 minutes after taking it or it won't work for my throat. _I nodded. I tried to hide the inhaler but Pein noticed that I was trying to hide something.

"What's that in your hand?"

He started coming toward me I tried to maneuver myself to turn and walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. Before I could hide the inhaler, he grabbed it and examined it. I tried to grab it back but he gripped my shoulder tightly but gently and held me back. He read the description:

_Take it when there is pain in throat. Do not talk for five minutes after__ taken._

_Prescribed by Dr. Tsunade  
_

___Throat Pain Reliever for Throat...  
_

I could see the shock in his eyes. I quickly took the inhaler back and put it back in the drawer. I slowly turned around to face him.

"You have...you have...ca-...cancer?"

I hesitated but, after several minutes, I answered him.

"Yes... I have a... tumor in my throat."

* * *

_**I don't know if there is a real inhaler for throat cancer that helps relieve the pain but there is in here XD Anyways I should update real soon. Until then just bear with me okay? :D**_

_**Love, **_

_**BetterCloud5**_


End file.
